A Secret Affair
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is another ending to A Secret Affair by Barbara Bradford Taylor: Its a great book and the TV movie is completely different but I felt I wanted to write something because I watched the movie over and over again. Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to this book.


**Another end to:**

** A Secret Affair**

_On plaza di san Marco in Venice_

Bill: Vanessa, why did you stay with Helena and my mother after you thought I had been killed?

Vanessa: Because I missed you and it felt right, I was with my family and I had just called off the wedding with Steven when I heard you had been shot and the only thing I could do is fly to see your mother and your little girl.

Bill: Why? You could have gone back to your old life, you must have assumed I am dead after. All you had seen and heard, why after all this did you wait with my mother, why did you come to Ireland to stay with her and Helena when it was clear that there wasn't any hope left to ever see me again? When it was just a matter of getting my body back? Did you just stay to attend a funeral?

Vanessa: No, no of course not.

Bill: Then why Vanessa? Just say it.

Vanessa: Because I loved you and love her and Helena. I wanted to be there for them, with the people who at the time could understand why I thought my heart would never heal again. Bill I thought I had lost you and do you honestly think when you were gone I could go back to my old life? After all we had? After all the what s between us do you really believe I could have gone back to my old life?

Bill smiles: I love you too and I just needed to hear that.

_They kiss passionately and sparks are flying across the room._

Vanessa smiles: You are awful but I love you more than you can ever imagine...

Bill: It feels good to know that and

Vanessa: and he was here…

Bill: Steven? Steven was in Ireland?

Vanessa: Yes, he tried to win me back, he thought, I think he and my parents thought that would be the easy solution but like I just told you after I had met you my world completely changed

Bill: So you

Vanessa: I sent him away, I told him we could be friends but him being here - I was even more convinced that what I was doing was right! Even if you would never be able to kiss or touch me again ever but I wanted to stay here and start a new life. I said I would marry you, we were about to meet in Venice, I

Bill: You said that we can get lost forever together,

Vanessa: I

Bill laughs: You are so easy, this ring actually belonged to my mother and I hope you wear it.

Vanessa: I love it and of course I will, its beautiful.

Bill: I know

Vanessa: Can we fly home and get married?

Bill: Home to Dublin?

Vanessa: Yes, yes can we do that?

Bill: You want to get married without your parents? I mean it would be much easier to get married in…

Vanessa: No, I think I am just going to call them and either they come or they won't, it's their choice in the end and I know for them it might seem crazy but they will respect my choice, at least I hope they will. They will love you once they know you better, I really want you to meet them. For now I have you and Helena and your mom that is all I need. But I want to invite Mimi, she will be so thrilled, she is my best friend and she told me that I am not totally crazy and that Steven wasn't the one and that I should fly and meet you, she covered for me when I saw you the first time in Ireland. She always makes me laugh, you will love her and she think you are a hunk and extremely sexy.

_Vanessa blushes and Bill laughs_

Bill: Wow, she must be very direct.

Vanessa: She is, she is the one with the Steubenglas, do you remember?

Bill: I do.

Vanessa: You know we have to find her a man, maybe you can introduce her to a few of your friends at our wedding, I think she needs somebody who can keep up with her.

Bill: You really want to get married in Ireland? A real Irish wedding?

Vanessa: Yes, yes I would love that. Its where we are going to live with your mother and Helena. Or did you have any other plans?

Bill: No, I am just surprised that I don't have to beg you to stay.

Vanessa: No, I like this place, it's so peaceful and spiritual.

Bill: It can be yes, let's do that because I have another surprise for you.

Vanessa: What? What else can there be? I have you back, I will be you wife, I am happy.

Bill: I will be the new news anchor for the 8 o clock news.

Vanessa: Really?

Bill: Yes, yes, the network feels that after all my hard work in the past and what I had endured, I would be the best candidate for the job. I can relate to all the reporters out there because I have done it long enough.

Vanessa: So you never have to leave me again?

Bill: No or not exactly only during the day for the newscast and maybe for some elections but I won't be in any danger anymore not for a long time, this life is over…

Vanessa: That makes me happier than you think but won't you regret it?

Bill: No, I don't ever want to spend any time away from you. I missed you so much and the reason I survived is not only because of Helena, I knew she had my mother but because of you. You are my life and I knew I had to come back to you because I love you so much and I want to stay with you wherever we go.

Vanessa: Can we keep the house in Dublin?

Bill: Of course, we will live there during the week and are going to spend the weekends with my mom and Helena if that is what you want as well of course.

Vanessa: Yes, yes and yes.

Bill: I have one more favor to ask

Vanessa: Anything? You can ask anything!

Bill: I want to have a child!

Vanessa: You already have Helena.

Bill: I want you to have our child, a child that will be born out of the greatest love and passion there is.

Vanessa: Oh Bill that makes me so happy, I would be so blessed to have your child, our child oh that sounds wonderful.

Bill: You are saying yes again?

Vanessa: Of course I am saying yes, Steven wasn't the right man for that but you are and in having your child even if you leave for only a day I will always have a part of you.

Bill: Should we start practicing right away?

_Vanessa is nodding and with a big kiss Bill drags her away from the plaza._

_Later that day Vanessa calls Mimi to tell her everything that had just happened._

Mimi: Are you serious?

Vanessa: Yes, can you come to Ireland and help me to plan a wedding? I mean not any wedding my wedding with Bill! Are you coming?

Mimi: Of course, I will be on the next plane!

Vanessa: We are leaving for Ireland tomorrow.

Mimi: Where are you now?

Vanessa: Venice, where else could I be?

Mimi: You know you have changed, that is the Vanessa I know, the Vanessa I always knew you could be. I hope you re happy.

Vanessa: I am happy, I am overjoyed, he is so amazing, I am so in love with him.

Mimi: Can you pick me up from the airport? I want to meet him!

Vanessa: Email me your details and I am sure he will come to the airport and gladly pick you up.

Mimi: Can you ask him to do it? I mean I can take a cab.

Vanessa: I will bring him if that s better for you.

Mimi: You are not leaving his site are you?

Vanessa: Not if I don't have to.

**2 days later at the airport in Dublin**

Mimi: Hi I am Mimi, its so nice to finally meet you.

Bill: The pleasure is all mine.

Mimi: Oh thank you, where are we going? Where am I staying?

Bill: You are staying with us if course.

Mimi: Really? Out in the farmhouse?

Vanessa: Yes.

Mimi: Well I think I am going to love that finally I can use all the jumper my mother sent to me that I never wear.

Vanessa: Its very romantic and Bill has already lined up some of his friends for you.

Bill: Yes and I hope someone will be able to

Mimi: hey, I can take care of that believe me if they only look something like you do I ll be more than ok.

Bill to Vanessa: You know you were right, she is direct

Mimi laughing: I heard that!

To be continued…


End file.
